Welcome to Brooklyn
by Conlonsgoil379
Summary: Alvy McGrath and her brother Ayden have been living with the Manhattan Newsies for 2 years. Then Alvy loses her brother too... All the newsies decide she's not safe there, so they send her to...Brooklyn! But, no one thought she would fall for Spot.ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Before

Prologue

"Come on, Alvy!" my brother yelled at me from up ahead.

"Wait up, Ayden!" I yelled back.

We were trying to get home before dinner. Mother would kill us if we were late again. I finally caught up with Ayden at our house. He was standing Frozen in the doorway. I went up to him and looked inside. I realized why he was standing there.

Inside our house was a strange man. He had a gun. I saw my parents bodies on the floor, and startd crying. Ayden and I ran.

He chased us. We ran to Manhattan from Queens. We ran into a random building.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

I looked up from where I had fallen on the floor to see a room full of boys. Ayden seemed to know them.

"Hey guys." He said. "We need help. He came. Our parents are dead."

"You'se can stay 'ere." said one boy, who seemed to be the leader.

"What's ya name, goil?" asked one of the boys. He looked Italian.

"Alvy McGrath." I said with a thick Irish accent.

"Well Alvy. Looks like you'se gonna be a newsie!"


	2. Chapter 1: Newsies!

**Ok. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted. I've een really sick and I'm just starting to get better. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story and give me feedback, and just let me know that you liked it! Here's chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Newsies. If I did I would own Spot Conlon, and I would be a very happy person. But I don't. **

Chapter 1

**2 years later**

"Heya, boys!" I said as I walked into the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan. Even after 2 years with the newsies I hadn't been able to completely get rid of my Irish accent, though I was starting to talk like them more.

"Heya, Shortcut!" said Race around the cigar in his mouth.

_Does he EVER take that thing out of his mouth?_ I asked myself.

"Hey. Shortcut. Come here." said Jack.

I walked over to him and he led me upstairs to the bunkroom. When we got up there he turned to face me.

"I'se need ya to take this to Brooklyn for me." he said holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Brooklyn? Conlon's territory? Are you'se kiddin me Jack? I step one foot off the bridge and I'll be soaked." I said.

"No ya won't." said Jack. "Ayden will go wit ya."

"Really Jack? You're sendin me big bruddah to babysit me?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am."

I thought about it for a minute. Going to Brooklyn would mean getting out of the lodging house for awhile. And I could probably lose my brother along the way. We were Jack's best birdies, but we all knew I was faster and knew my way around New York better than everyone. Even Conlon. They didn't call me 'Shortcut' for nothing. I took the piece of paper from Jack.

"Aiight Jack. I'll go. Tell Ayden to meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." I told him.

"Good," he said. "And Alvy? Don't open it."

I nodded then went to the roof and waited. Exactly five minutes later my older brother walked out.

"Ready ta go Al?" he asked me. Al was his nickname for me. Short for Alvy.

"Yea I'm ready to go." I told him.

We jumped across the short gap between the lodging house and the building next to it. Once the bridge was in sight I jumped down and started running as fast as I could. I knew I could outrun my brother. I ran off and took a shortcut. Then another one. And I made it to the bridge in about half the time my brother would. I continued running across the bridge. I made it to the other side and ran for the docks. I knew Conlon would be there.

"What are you'se doin' here goil?" one of the boys asked when I got to the docks.

"Move it." I growled. He did. Even if I was a girl I was still intimidating.

"Well, well, well." said a voice.

I looked up and there he was on top of his 'throne'. Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn. He had that stupid smirk on his face again. Big surprise. He was so irritating sometimes. No one else knew it, but I'd liked him for a long time. He couldn't know that though. No one could. His blonde hair and blue eyes. I swear I could spend eternity staring into his eyes.

_Here we go._ I thought _Time to deal with the ever irritating, yet amazing in every way, Spot Conlon._

XXXXXXXX **Spot's POV**

I looked down when I heard one of my newsies talking to someone.

"What are you'se doin' here, goil?" he said.

"Move it." she said.

I didn't realize who it was until she spoke. It was Alvy. Jack's best birdie. She was also the only girl newsie in New York. Only Jack her brother and I knew her real name, everyone else knew her as Shortcut. Even after 2 years, she still had a little bit of an Irish accent. I loved it. No one else knew this, but I'd thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world since she first joined the newsies 2 years ago. Her midnight black hair and her emerald green eyes were amazing. I swear, I could spend an eternity just staring into her eyes.

_Man she's beautiful! _I thought to myself.

"Well, well, well." I said. I didn't want ANYONE-especially her- to know I liked her.

"Heya, Spot!" she said, smiling.

"So Jacky-boy didn't send your big bruddah ta babysit you dis time?" I asked.

"No he sent 'im with me. I just beat 'im here." she said smirking. Man I loved it when she did that.

"Well," I said jumping down from my 'throne'. "Why'd he send ya dis time?"

"He told me to bring this to ya" she told me holding up a folded piece of paper.

I took it from her and unfolded it. I started reading and it just got worse and worse.

_Spot,_

_We need your help. Ayden was out yesterday and he _

_spotted the guy who killed his parents. We think he's _

_going to go after him and Alvy next. I sent Ayden with Alvy_

_so that he could protect her. Let's just hope that they got there_

_together. If they didn't make sure Alvy stays with you till Ayden _

_gets there, then come back with them. We need to talk, and _

_I'll explain everything when you get here. Keep her safe._

_Jack_

I looked up at Alvy. She looked back at me confused.

"Did you read this?" I asked her.

"No. Jack said not to."

I just nodded looking down. Then Ayden ran up the docks.

"Shortcut!" he yelled. " Why do you ALWAYS have to run ahead and use your fancy shortcuts that no one knows about?"

" 'Cuz big bruddah. It confuses you." she said smirking.

I smiled to myself. They were always arguing about the littlest things.

_No Spot .This ain't little. The guy who killed their parents is out there and could have caught her._

"Hey!" I said breaking up their argument. "Jack wants me to come back wit ya. So let's go."

I started walking then turned around.

"Oh and Shortcut, " I said. "No shortcuts."

XXXXX

**So there's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I hope it was better than the prologue. Once again thanks for you reviews, and I'm sorry it took so long!**


	3. Chapter 2: Who is he?

**Chapter 3! YAY! I hope you liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Newsies. No matter how much I wish I did, I don't. **

Chapter 3

**Alvy's POV**

"Why do ya always have ta run off and mess wit me Al?" Ayden asked me. We were walking back to Manhattan with Spot and Ayden was asking me about the trip to Brooklyn when I ran off.

"Cuz, A. You hate it." I enjoy messing with my older brother. Ayden then tried to hit me. I don't know why he tried. He knows I'm faster than him. I easily dodged his fist then tried to hit him. We loved messing around. Throwing punches at each other, neither one of us ever actually hitting the other one.

"Alright, alright. Stop it you two." said Spot.

"Oh come on Spot!" I said. "We were just messing around."

"I know," he said. "I'se just want to get to 'Hattan so I can get this meetin' wit Jack over with."

"Jeez, Spot. Impatient today, are we?" I asked him. He just glared at me. Man! He was even amazing when he did that! Why do I have to like him, but have to hide it from everyone?

"Ok Spot, we're about two blocks from the lodgin' house. Can I go _now_?" I asked him.

"Whatever, just tell Jack I'm comin'. ok?"

"YAY! I'll tell him" then I ran off. When I got to the Lodging House, I ran inside and ran right into Race and knocked him over.

"Jeez, goil! What are ya doin'?" he asked me.

"I gotta tell Jack somethin'!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. I heard Race mumble something like "that goil has too much energy" but I ignored him and kept running. I ran into the bunkroom and SAMCK! into Jack.

"Wow! Where ya goin' Al?" he asked me.

"Spot sent me ahead to tell you he's comin"

Just then we heard the door open downstairs and Spot asking where Jack was. Jack and I walked downstairs.

"Hey Spot!" Jack said. "How're things goin in Brooklyn?"

"Pretty good Jackie-Boy" he replied. Jack walked over to Spot and spit in his hand. Spot did the same then they shook hands.

"So, Jack," Spot started. "What's so important that ya had ta send Shorty to come get me?"

"I need ta talk to ya Spot." Jack said seriously. Spot sensed that it was important and nodded. Jack, Spot and Ayden, who was Jack's second in command, started walking upstairs. I walked over to go join the poker game that Race was starting, but I stopped when Jack said my name.

"Shortcut! You too."

I just stared at him. I was never invited to their secret meetings. I looked at the other guys and they all just shrugged their shoulders so I followed them up the stairs. I wasn't sure what to think but I wasn't sure I was going to like it.

**Spot POV**

We walked up to the roof, because we figured we'd get more privacy up there. Alvy followed us and I could tell she was confused. She wasn't the only one. I wanted to know why she was coming. Jack never let her come. It must be something really serious.

"Ok, guys. We need to talk. " Jack said.

"I think we all figured that much out for ourselves Jack. Tell us what's goin' on." I said. Alvy was right. I was being impatient today.

"Jack I just want to know why I'm here. You never let me come to things like this." Alvy said.

Jack and Ayden looked at each other then back at us. 

"Is is just me or are Alvy and I the only ones who don't know what the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Al," Ayden started. "You're here cuz wat we're talking about has to do with you."

Alvy just looked at her brother. She looked nervous. More nervous than before. I didn't like seeing her like this, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Yesterday," said Jack. "Ayden was in Queens delivering a message. While he was there, he saw someone he recognized... Al, he saw the guy who killed your parents."

Alvy's face went pale. She didn't look too good.

"Does he know we're here?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't let him see me, so we should be safe." Ayden told her.

"Spot? Ya ok? Ya look like ya just seen a ghost." Jack said. They all looked at me. I must have been as pale as Alvy right now.

"Al, you should know somethin" Ayden said. "That guy is our dad."

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! I love evil laughs. Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for everyone who's been reading it!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bad things happen

**DA DA DA DA! CHAPTER 3! YAY! Hope you liked the last chapter sorry i left ya with that cliffhanger wanted to make it a little more interesting! **

Chapter 3

**Alvy's POV**

"Al, you should know somethin," Ayden said. "That guy is our dad."

I just started at Ayden. I couldn't say anything. I was in complete shock. Eventually I was able to talk.

"No." I said. "That can't be true. Our dad died two years ago and that's the guy who killed him and mom!" I was starting to go completely into my Irish accent. I did that when I was mad or upset. Or stressed.

"Al." Ayden started.

"NO!" I said. I was starting to cry now. I hated it. I don't like feeling weak, and I don't like showing it."There is no way that guy is our dad!"

"AL! Listen to me!" Ayden yelled. He never yelled at me. "Al, the guy he killed isn't actually our dad. He's our stepdad."

I could barely even comprehend what Ayden was saying. How could that guy be my dad? I couldn't accept that. I looked at Spot and he seemed just as shocked as I was.

"The guy you'se knew as our dad was just our stepdad. Mom married him after she split up wit the guy who killed them. You'se don't remember, you'se was too young. Ya weren't even a year old when mom married dad. The other guy used ta... hoit mom. She told him to leave right after youse was born, but he said he wouldn't leave until she gave us to him. She refused, and he tried to hoit her more, but the bulls showed up. They took him to jail. I'se guess he got out two years ago and decided he wanted revenge."

I listened in complete shock as Ayden told me everything. I couldn't believe it. How could this man be so bad that he would do all of that stuff? More importantly why would mom marry a guy like that?

"So let me get dis straight," said Spot. "You and Al have dis crazy psycho murderer dad who killed ya mom and ya stepdad, and now might be coming for you guys?"

"Yea pretty much." said Ayden.

"Where do I fit into all a' dis?" asked Spot.

"You," said Jack. "Are gonna stay 'ere and help protect Al."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "So now I'm a baby and I need to be protected?" I was mad.

"Al, he might be after you'se!" said Ayden. "I don't want to risk ya getting hoit."

"And what about you?" I asked. "You don't need some almighty protector? What if he comes after you?" I was crying again.

"You're more important than me." he said simply.

"Not to me! I don't know what I'd do if he got you! Ayden you're my brother and I need you." I finished in a whisper.

Ayden came over to me and gave me a hug. I held onto him and I cried. I cried for my mom and stepdad. I cried because of the man that was my biological father. I cried because I needed to let it all out. And the whole time Ayden just sat there comforting me. I needed my big brother and he was there. What would I do if he wasn't?

"Ok." I heard Spot say. "I'll stay and help keep 'er safe."

"Tanks, Spot." said Ayden.

"No problem"

.:~SC~:.

Eventually I stopped crying and we all went downstairs. We all acted like nothing had happened.

"Hey Spot, " said Race. "What are you'se doin' here?"

"What? I ain't allowed to stay wit me friends in 'Hatten for a little while?" he asked.

Everyone accepted that answer. I went over and joined the poker game. Of course Race won just about every round. But every round he lost it was to me. He didn't like losing to a girl.

"Jeez, goil!" he said. "How do ya do dat?"

"I guess I'm just that amazing." I was still speaking with an Irish accent. It always took awhile after I got upset to stop.

After a few more games, I realized that Ayden was missing.

"Hey Jack!" I called to him from across the room. "Where's me brother?"

"I sent him somewhere." he said. "Don't worry he'll be back soon"

"OK!" I said. Little did I know at that moment something very bad was happening.

**Ayden POV**

Jack sent me out to spy on him. I was worried about Alvy. It was hard for me to tell her those things. The truth was I only told her that he was my dad too so she wouldn't feel as bad. The guy was her dad and he had jumped my mom and did things to her. She got pregnant and couldn't give up the baby. Now he was coming after her. I knew it had been hard for her to hear. When our mom had told me before she died I had had a very similar reaction. She was my little sister and I was scared. The next day I had gone to the newsies and told them everything. I had been working with the newsies for awhile, because I wanted money of my own. I knew I could count on them to help us that night two years ago. I just hope they'll protect her. I trusted Spot to keep her safe. Neither one of them knew, but I knew they both liked each other.

I dropped down into the alley I had seen him in yesterday. It was about midnight, so I figured everything would be fine. By was I wrong.

I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned around and swung my fist. I hit their face, and they let go. I finally got a good look at the guy and it was him. I didn't want to run, because I was afraid I would lead him to Alvy. I stood and fought.

He threw a few punches which I easily dodged. I kept hitting him. It was kind of like a dance. A messed up twisted dance. The two of us ducking and turning. Eventually, he got behind me. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I couldn't get up before he was on top of me. It hurt. He kept hitting me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Eventually, once I was too beat up to stand or even move, he stopped. He stood up and pulled out a gun.

_Why didn't he use that in the first place? _I thought. _It would have made the fight a lot shorter._

"Where is she?" he asked.

Ah, so that's why he didn't just shoot me. He wanted information. Well I wasn't gonna give him any.

"I ain't gonna tell ya! EVER!" I told him. He could NEVER find out where she was.

"Tell me or I shoot ya." he said.

"I'll nevah tell ya, so you'se might as well just shoot me." I said.

"Fine. Have it your way then."

I heard the gun go off then all I could feel was pain. Unbearable pain. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was him walking away.

.:~SC~:.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger. I hate reading them, but I LOVE writing them! Well hope you liked it! Hope it answers SOME of your questions. Review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4: All alone

**Sorry it took so long! I've just had a lot going on. I just got my Midterms and I've been really stressed out mostly with school stuff. On top of all that my little brother pushed me off the trampoline yesterday, so now my wrist hurts… I'm still writing though!**

Chapter 4

**Alvy POV**

I was starting to get worried. Jack said Ayden wouldn't be gone much longer, but he still wasn't back. Jack sent us all to bed and that made me even more nervous. Someone got up and moved around. I looked and it was Spot.

"What are ya doin'?" I asked him.

"Nothin'" he said. "Go back ta sleep."

"No" I told him.

He glared at me and started for the window. _He's going up to the roof._ I thought. He opened the window and as quietly as he could climbed out onto the fire escape. I got out of bed and followed him.

I found him up on the roof right where I thought I'd find him. He was pacing. That wasn't good. He only did that when he was worried about one of the newsies. At first he didn't see me and I just stood there. When he noticed me he stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep." he said to me.

"And I thought I said 'No'." was my reply.

He just glared at me again. Just then, someone else came up onto the roof. At first I hoped it was Ayden, but I had no such luck. It was Jack, and he didn't look too good.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked. I didn't like the look he gave me. "Jack tell me now!" I almost yelled.

"He shoulda been back by now." he whispered. I knew who he was talking about. Ayden.

"Ya think I didn't know that Jack! I've been up worrying about him!" I told him.

"I need to go find him" he said. Jack started moving back to the fire escape. I grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere.

"No, Jack," I said. "I'll go find him."

"You don't know where he's at." was his response.

"Then tell me where he's at." Jack didn't respond. "Jack! Where is he!" He still didn't respond. Then it clicked. Jack didn't want me to know where he was, because if I knew I would go after him.

I ran off on one of my shortcuts to Queens. I knew Ayden would be there, because that's where Jack said he had seen the guy who killed my parents. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

I ran through the night air, easily hopping from roof to roof, barely making a sound. Suddenly I heard someone behind me. I stopped just long enough to see it was Spot and then kept going.

_Why would he be following me? _I thought to myself. _He's been acting strange lately._

I didn't have any more time to think, because at that point I looked down and saw something in the alley below me. I had gotten to Queens faster than I thought.

I jumped down into the alley afraid of what I would find there. I wasn't relieved when I found it.

It was Ayden. He was lying on the ground bleeding and he was unconscious. I ran over to him, hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me. They weren't.

"NO!" I screamed. " NO NO NO NO! Come on Ayden! You're gonna be fine! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

I was sobbing uncontrollably when Spot came up behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I barely noticed. I was too busy crying over my brother. Spot leaned down and put his ear against Ayden's chest.

"He's still alive!" he said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"He's still alive, but barely"

"We have to get him back to the lodging house!" I said. "Come on we have to hurry!" I was frantic. I couldn't lose my brother… he was all I had left.

Spot shook his head. "No. If we move him he'll just get worse. We have to get help." He started to stand up, but I stopped him.

"I'm NOT leaving him here!" I told him. He just looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Then I'll go find help and you can stay here with him." I nodded, and he got up and left.

I sat there crying for awhile when all of a sudden I felt Ayden move beside me. I heard him groan and I looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Al?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Al… you… have… to…get…out…of…here…" he said. He was having trouble breathing and could barely get the words out.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" I said through my tears.

"Please…Al." he said. "Do this… for me."

I was crying harder. I couldn't lose him.

"No A! Everything will be fine! Spot went to get help and we're gonna save ya!" I couldn't stop crying. Ayden looked at me and smiled.

"You look so much like mom" he said. "I… I promised mom and dad… I would… take care of you if… anything… happened to them. I'm glad I could… keep that promise… for at least… a little while."

"NO! NO! Ayden you can't die! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"I love ya Al. Don't forget that. Mom and dad and I will always be… with you. Tell Spot and Jack… and everyone… I'll miss them… They were like family… Make sure Spot and Jack…take care of ya. Love ya sis."

And then he didn't say anything else. His body went limp and I knew he would never speak again. I started crying harder. I didn't know what to do. He had been all I had, and now he was gone.

Just then I heard Spot come up with more people. I heard everyone except one person stop. Spot came up to me and knelt down beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and buried my face in his chest. He just held me while I cried. He stroked my hair and told me everything would be fine. I felt comforted with him there.

After awhile, I heard the other people pick up Ayden's body. They started caring him away. I wanted to tell them to stop, tell them not to touch him, but I couldn't move. Spot held onto me and I clung to him like my life depended on it, which right then, I felt like it did.

Eventually, Spot got me up. He made me start moving in the direction of Manhattan. I just followed blindly not really paying attention. We got back to the lodging house and everyone was up. I ignored they're questions and just let Spot lead me upstairs.

I got to my bunk and almost as soon as my head hit the pillows I fell asleep.

**Spot POV**

I just sat there watching her sleep. I didn't know what else to do. While I sat there, I thought about everything that had happened that night.

**Flashback:**

_I followed Alvy when she ran off. I just wanted her to be safe. If anything happened to her I don't know what I would do. At one point she looked back, saw it was me and kept going. I kept following. I was almost as quiet as her jumping from one roof to the next. _

_Eventually she stopped and jumped down into an alley. I followed as quickly as possible. I found her crying. She was bent over Ayden. I hated seeing her like this. _

"_NO!" she screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! Come on Ayden! You're gonna be fine! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"_

_She was sobbing and couldn't stop. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't really notice. I put my ear to his chest and realized he was still alive. I told her and she said we needed to get him to the lodging house. I told her no. That is would only make his condition worse._

_When I suggested we go for help she said she wouldn't leave him. I got up and left. I ran as fast as I could. I got to the Queens lodging house and all but knocked down the door. They knew I was upset, so they let me see their leader. I told him I needed help and immediately they came._

_We ran back to the alley, but by the time we got there it was too late. Ayden had died. I motioned for the others to stay where they were at. I went over to Alvy and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and buried her face in my chest. I just held her. I stroked her hair and told her it would be alright even though I wasn't even sure. _

_At one point I had the boys pick up Ayden's body and start carrying it to Manhattan. I held on to Alvy for a little longer loving the way it felt to hold her in my arms. I eventually got her up and headed to the lodging house. When we got there I ignored everyone's questions and just led her up the stairs. _

**End Flashback**

As soon as her head hit the pillows she fell asleep, and now I was just sitting here watching her. She was so beautiful, so peaceful as she slept. Eventually, everyone came in and went to bad. I fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in…


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry it took me so long to update! Things have been REALLY busy! But school got out on Thursday so I should be able to update a little more regularly! So YAY! I know the last chapter was kinda sad… sorry bout that… my friend is gonna kill me though. And I'm probably gonna start posting some the lyrics to whatever song I'm listening to at the time I'm writing, just you can you see a little bit about me. Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews! I really do like reading them and hearing what people have to say about my story! So here's Chapter 5!**

'**Liar! 'Good evening dear inspector, lovely evening my dear? 'I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! 'So don't believe a word he says cause none of it's true! 'This only goes to show what little people can do!' **

**~ Little People, Les Miserables , Gavroche. **

Chapter 5

**Alvy's POV**

_I was running. I didn't know what from but I knew I was running. I was in Brooklyn… why was I in Brooklyn? How did I get there? The streets were completely empty, so I was confused when I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't look back. I didn't want to know what or who was chasing me. _

_I ran by an alley… where had that come from? That was the first one I had seen the entire time I had been running. I was suddenly pulled into the alley. I tried to scream, but whoever had grabbed me put their hand over my mouth. Then I heard a familiar voice._

"_Shh," Spot told me. "It's just me" I calmed down instantly. _

_Once he was sure I wasn't going to scream, Spot removed his hand from over my mouth. He was still holding onto me though. He looked out into the street, then pulled me back farther into the alley. _

"_Are ya aiight?" Spot asked me. I just nodded. "Ya shoah?" _

"_Yea Spot, I'm fine… who was following me?" I asked him._

"_Ya fadda." he said. I just looked at him funny… my biological father was coming after me. Why weren't we running? We shouldn't be in this alley! That's exactly what I told Spot. He just shook his head no._

"_If we'se leave he'll find us." We stood there for a minute. Then Spot said, "I think he's go-" he stopped talking when someone grabbed him from behind. _

"_SPOT!" I yelled. I looked at the person who had grabbed him. It was my father… and he had a knife pressed to Spot's throat. _

"_NO! NO! Leave him alone! Just let him go and I'll go with you!" I screamed._

"_NO!" Spot said. "No! I ain't gonna let him take ya! I can't lose ya! I love ya!" _

_I just stared at Spot… he loved me? When did that happen? I couldn't let my father hurt Spot! I loved him!_

"_Please!" I said. "Let him go!"_

"_No I don't think I will." he said. Then he killed him… he killed SPOT! MY SPOT!_

_He just looked at me with an evil grin as I knelt down by Spot's body. I was crying I couldn't stop… I needed him to be there to tell me everything was alright, to hold me and comfort me. _

"_I love you, Spot." I whispered. _

"_Well ain't that sweet." said my father. "Well I guess you can see him again soon." He said holding the knife to my throat. Then he…_

_.:~SC~:._

I woke up and quickly sat up, screaming and crying. Someone was sitting right next to me. I looked and realized it was Spot. He just looked at me then wrapped his arms around me. I just grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh," he told me. " 'S'ok, It was just a dream." I couldn't say anything I just kept crying. He rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

I heard Race ask what was wrong, and then I heard Spot tell all the boys to just go back to sleep. I heard them all turn over and go back to sleep. I eventually calmed down.

"Do ya want to tell me what da nightmare was 'bout?" Spot asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell him, but I decided to. I told him everything except the part about both of us saying we loved each other.

"Then he killed you, and then he… I woke up just before he killed me too." I had started crying again while I was talking about the dream. The whole time he was just sitting there holding me and listening.

"Ya gonna be fine, Alvy." he told me when I had finished telling him about my dream. "I ain't gonna let 'im hoit ya. I'se promise." I just nodded. I trusted Spot. The way he had said that I believed that he wasn't going to let my father come anywhere near me. I knew Spot was gonna be there to protect me.

"Ya need ta sleep." Spot told me.

"No!" I said. " I don't want to… I don't want to have that nightmare again."

"Ya won't." Spot said.

"I might."

"I promise ya ain't gonna have anotha nightmare." he told me.

"Will you stay here? I don't want to be by myself." I said.

" 'Course." Spot said. "I won't leave ya." I was getting tired, so I just nodded, my eyes threatening to close any second.

Spot layed me down on my bed, then layed down next to me. He put a protective arm around me and told me to go to sleep. I just nodded again and closed my eyes. I soon drifted off to sleep, and didn't have any more nightmares that night.

.:~SC~:.

**Spot's POV**

I heard her breathing slow down, which told me she had fallen asleep. I just watched her sleep, like I had when I had first brought her up here.

'_Man she's beautiful' _I thought to myself. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I had woken up when I heard her mumbling in her sleep.

She has been saying my name and… that she loved me. Then she had screamed. I had already been by her side and when she looked at me I had just held onto her, comforting her. I didn't like seeing her like that… I just made me sad.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to sleep. I wanted to protect her and that was hard to do while sleeping. I figured she would be safe and I would wake up before anything actually happened to her. I slowly drifted off to sleep and didn't wake for the rest of the night…

.:~SC~:.

**Sorry if ths one was kinda short.I couldn't really think of anything, but I have an idea for something coming up… so basically this was just to hold you over till I can post the really good stuff. Alvy's gonna go to Brooklyn soon! YAY! Anyway.. yea hope you liked it. **

**BROOKLYN!**


	7. Chapter 6: Sellin' with Spot

**Heya! Sorry It took me so long to update! I've been really busy! I had Choir camp from the 13****th**** to the 16****th**** then from the 22****nd**** to the 25****th**** I had a Pioneer Trek for my church and I've just had like no time in between unpacking an repacking and all that good stuff, so yea! Here you go! I've been trying to decide whether or not to break up this chapter into two chapters or to make it all one… I don't know yet… Chapter 6! **

"**Nights in white satin, never reaching the end.**

**Letters I've written, never meaning to send.**

**Beauty I've always missed, with these eyes before.**

**Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.**

**Cuz I love you.**

**Yes I love you.**

**Oh how I love you!"**

**~Nights in White Satin, Celtic Thunder**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to so this… dang. Oh well. I DON'T own Newsies! I wish I did but I don't… so yea. If I keep going I might cry… I love Newsies!**

Chapter 6

**Alvy's POV**

I woke up to sunlight coming in through the window.

'_Kloppman should be coming to wake us all up soon.'_ I thought to myself. Then I realized that someone was holding onto me. I panicked for a second, then remembered last night. I turned over and sure enough, Spot was sleeping right next to me and was still holding onto me. I smiled.

'_I guess he kept his promise not to leave me alone.' _I thought. '_Thanks Spot.'_

I looked at him for a minute. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. For once he wasn't the mighty and great "King of Brooklyn", he was just Spot. I liked it.

'_Dang it Alvy!' _I told myself. '_Stop thinking about how perfect he is and start thinking about what you're going to do without Ayden!' _

Thinking about the previous night and about Ayden brought tears to my eyes. Man I wanted to see my brother again. He was the only family I had left and now he was gone. I started crying almost silently, but I was afraid I would wake the other boys and Spot up, so I carefully extracted myself from Spot's arms and went to the window. I opened it and climbed up to the roof. I started crying uncontrollably, and it wasn't long before I heard someone coming up the fire escape. I looked and saw Spot. Coming towards me. He knelt down next to me and I just pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself.

"What's wrong Al?" he asked me. I looked at him and started crying more. He pulled me close, and let me sob into his chest. The whole time whispering that it would be okay, and that he was there. I couldn't figure out why he was acting like this and being all soft and nice to me, but I decided to figure that out later.

"Ya gotta tell me. What's da matta?" he asked.

"Nothing, Spot." I said.

"It's sumtin', or I wouldn't a had ta follow ya up ta da roof and found ya cryin'. What's da matta?" he told me. Man, he was being too dang persistent. Why can't I just be left alone. I looked at Spot and saw worry and concern written all over his face. Something inside me told me to tell him. So I did.

"I just miss me brother." I told him. "I want him back. He was all the family I had left, and now he's gone. I just want him back. Not to mention the nightmare I had last night…" I stopped should I tell him about how in my dream we had both said we loved each other? Something inside me told me to tell him… I couldn't decide whether or not to tell him. I decided not to. I'd tell him another time. Maybe even not tell him. But right now was DEFINTELY not the time.

"Shh, It's okay Al. I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you. Ever. Ya hear?"

"Yea, Spot. I guess I'll be okay. Thanks Spot. For everything." I told him.

"Don't worry 'bout it." he told me. At that point we heard Kloppman downstairs getting up the boys to sell papes for the day.

"Guess we should go down there, huh?" I asked Spot.

"Yea prob'ly." he said. "Hey, you'se wanna sell wit me taday?" he asked.

I smiled at him as he helped me up. "Yea sure." I said, not really happy, but not as sad as before.

"Hey! Stop bein' sad. Ya gonna be okay. I'se promise." he said. I just smiled and nodded. I knew with Spot there I probably would be okay. Spot just made me feel safe. We went downstairs and headed into the washroom.

By now I was used to seeing half naked boys running around so I just walked over to my usual spot were all my stuff was and started running a brush through my hair. Then I braided it. I then brushed my teeth and walked into the bunk room. I walked over to my bed. And grabbed my hat. Race had given it to me for my birthday last year.

Oh no. I just remembered my birthday was coming up. It was already March 29th, and my birthday was in… 3 days. April 1st. DANG IT! If I knew the newsies (which I knew all of them pretty well) there was going to be a big party. What's worse is that my birthday was on a Saturday and we don't usually sell on Saturdays. Oh no! Why did Ayden have to tell them about my birthday.

I saw Spot come out of the washroom and we walked downstairs, closely followed by the other newsies. Mush walked up to me and started talking. I wasn't really paying attention, but apparently I nodded and laughed in the right places, because he didn't go away. After a couple minutes, I tuned him out and stopped listening. I started thinking about what to do now that I didn't have Ayden when Mush waved his hand in front of my face.

I looked up at him startled and him and Spot just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Were you even listening to what I was sayin'?" Mush asked me, trying not to laugh. I blushed and shook my head. He just looked down shook his head and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "goils" and walked away. I looked at Spot who started laughing. I just blushed again.

We were at the Distribution Center and getting in line to buy papes. I didn't have very much money left. Barely enough for 50 papes so that's all I took, telling myself that I could go without lunch… again. I hadn't been eating lunch or breakfast and I very rarely ate dinner. I just didn't make enough money.

I guess Spot noticed that I didn't have any money and that I hadn't been eating lately because he walked up to me and said, "I'm buying you lunch and dinner today."

I tried to tell him no, but he just told me that he wasn't going to let me not eat again.

"You need to eat." he told me.

"You're not buying me dinner too." I told him.

"I'll buy you whatever the hell I want. I'm buying your food for the day and you're going to eat it even if I have to force feed you." he said.

"Fine." I growled. He just smirked at me, happy he'd won. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Shortcut!" I heard Jack yell. "Come on!"

"I'm selling with Spot today!" I yelled back.

"Ok." He said and walked away with Blink and Mush. Spot and I walked in the opposite direction. Spot was great at selling. Especially considering the fact that the headlines REALLY sucked today. Just some crap about a fire in Queens on the front page. I opened up the paper and looked through it. Then something caught my eye.

**Local Newsboy Murdered**

**Last night Manhattan newsboy, or "newsie" Ayden "Jinx" McGrath was murdered. His body was found in Queens, New York. He was severely beaten and had a gunshot wound in his stomach**.** No one knows who killed the poor boy, but we know he has been with the newsies for 2 years along with his sister Alvy "Shortcut" McGrath.** **They have both been living in Manhattan with the newsies there for 2 years since they're parents were killed. Police are still looking for whoever it was who killed Ayden. They think it was one man, James Smith, 43, who did it. Smith is a local man living in Queens, and has yet to be caught for his numerous other crimes. He is also the biological father of Ayden's sister Alvy. He raped they're mother 16 years ago, and she didn't want to give up the child, so she kept her. Alvy however did not know of this. We hope she is at least safe and will alert you when we find out who did this. **

I was shocked. First of all when I found out they actually cared that a newsie was killed then that the man wasn't Ayden's dad too… just mine. Ayden had lied to me. I think that was the biggest shock. Ayden never lied to me. I just stood there. I had already sold all the rest of my papes, and I don't know how I missed that one until now.

Spot noticed me standing there and walked over. He has finished selling his papes.

"What is it Al?" he asked me.

I just looked at him. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. I handed him the paper in my hand and he took it. He read the article about Ayden and his eyes just got bigger and bigger as he read it. When he was done he looked at me

"I'm sorry Al." was all he said. That was really all I needed to hear. It's not like he could have said anything else.

"Come on let's go get you some lunch." he said. He went and sold the paper to someone passing by then handed me the penny. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to Tibby's.

**I decided to leave it there. Lunch scene and other stuff will come up in the next chapter. I decided not to make it one big chapter, cuz there's just too much. I'll let you mull that over and I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter which I already have partly written. So yea. 5 reviews or I won't post the next chapter. Oh yea and I know that 'Nights in White Satin' isn't actually by Celtic Thunder that's just the version I was listening to when I started typing this so yea. And if you've never heard of Celtic Thunder you should listen to them cuz they freakin' AMAZING! Love ya guys! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: Songboid!

**OK. So you better freaking love me, cuz I only got a total of 2 reviews on the last chapter. A special thank you to the two people who did review: Ealasaid Una and spoiledrotten94. Thanks guys! I really appreciate the reviews! It really makes my day when you guys review! Oh yea! Last night I was watching Newsies! and the scene after the court scene when all the newsies are in Tibby's, well when Denton walks in Spot walks out like right after... I never even noticed that until last night... lol. It's kinda weird considering how much I LOVE Newsies. Anyway... here's the next chapter!**

**May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be as darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road;  
Oh, how far you are from home...**

Mornie utúlie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now...

**~May It Be, Celtic Women**

Chapter 7

**Alvy POV**

Spot and I walked into Tibby's and sat down by the window that was farthest away from the door. The waiter came over and asked what we wanted.

"Roast beef sandwich and a Coke." said Spot.

"Same." I told the waiter. He walked away then came back a couple minutes later with our drinks. I took a sip of mine and Spot did the same. Then he looked at me.

"Ise sorry." was all he said.

"It wasn't your fault, Spot. You don't have to be sorry." I told him.

"I know." he said.

"Anyways. It's not like ya lied ta me for the whole 16 almost 17 years of my life. That was me brother. Me brother who is now dead because of the man who is my biological father. I hate that son of a-"

"OK!" said Spot.

"What?" I asked. "I was going to say banshee..."

"Sure."

"I don't know why you care anyway. It's not like you don't say stuff like that all the time."

"I don't. At least not around you. Or really anyone else. Anyway! That's not what we're talking about."

I just looked at Spot and took another sip of my drink. Then the waiter brought us our food. I just kind of sat there watching Spot eat for a minute then he looked at me again.

"Eat. Now. Ya might as well accept da fact dat Ise buying ya food taday. So ya better eat. Youse need to NOT starve yaself. Youse skinnier den ya should be. It ain't healthy." he told me.

He was right. I was too skinny and I really didn't get enough to eat. But I didn't want him to spend money on me. So I lied to him.

"I'm not hungry." I said. Unfortunately for me, my stomach picked that exact moment to betray me, letting Spot know that I was, in fact, hungry. He just raised his eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes then picked up my sandwich. It tasted so good. It had to have been the best sandwich I have ever tasted in my entire life. Not eating for a few days can do that to you. I then started to eat ravenously. I was soooooooooo hungry! Spot just smirked at me and started eating again. I shot him a death glare, but kept eating, only a bit slower.

"Ise wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout what was in da papes taday." Spot said. I stopped eating and felt the blood drain from my face. I looked at Spot. He looked serious, and I could tell he really did want to talk to me about it. But he also looked concerned. He looked like he wanted to help me. I swallowed what was in my mouth, and looked at Spot again.

"Well, I don't know what you want to talk about. I mean I didn't know anything about that 'til today. You know as much as I do." stated simply. It was true. He knew just as much as I did. Ayden hadn't told me any of that. It really made me mad that he would lie to me like that.

"I know." Spot said snapping me out of my thoughts. I wanted ya ta talk 'bout it so that ya didn't bottle it all up inside then... I just want youse ta be able ta talk ta somebody 'bout dis."

"I just can't believe Ayden would do that. I mean why wouldn't he tell me?" I asked Spot, not really expecting an answer.

"Well in his defense you did breakdown when you thought he was Ayden's dad too. Besides, he was just trying to protect you."

"Well, a fat lot of good that did me. Now whoever it was not only knows my real name and my newsie name, he also knows which borough I'm staying in." I said. "CRAP! He knows I'm in Manhattan! Spot what am I going to do?"

"Just calm down Alvy." Spot told me. "You'll figure sometin' out and I'll help ya. Promise."

"Thanks Spot." I told him.

"Ya know, youse 'ave been talkin' wit an Irish accent this entire time." Spot said.

"Yeah, I know." I told him smiling slightly.

We finished our lunch talking about nothing in particular, mostly just random stuff. I liked talking to Spot. He made me laugh and made me feel happy when I felt like terrible. After we were done eating, Spot put the money on the table and led me out of the restaurant to the Lodging House. We had decided not to sell the afternoon edition today and try to find Jack and talk to him about what to do. Lucky for us, Jack wasn't selling that afternoon either. Neither were Race, Blink, Mush, or Crutchy.

"Alvy!" Jack practically shouted when we walked in. He came over to me and gave me a hug. So did the others. They were all like my older brothers. They treated me like I was their sister even though they were all about the same age as me. Ayden had been the oldest of the Manhattan newsies at the age of 19 and he had been planning on finding a real job soon right after I turned 17, which was in a couple days.

"Guys, I'm fine. Spot was with me the entire time. He wouldn't let me out of his sight for more than a few seconds."

"Good." said Jack.

"We're just happy you're ok, Alvy." Crutchy told me. Out of all the newsies, I was closest to Crutchy. He said I reminded him of his little sister, but she had died a few years ago from pneumonia, so I was basically Crutchy's adopted little sister.

"Thanks, Crutchy. I promise I'm just fine." I informed them all.

"So Alvy, down ta business. We need ta get ya out of here. Ya ain't safe here." Jack said. Then he turned to Spot and looked at him. Spot just nodded and so did Jack.

"Youse can come ta Brooklyn, Al." Spot said using Ayden's old nickname for me.

"Ok that solves that problem. Now ya need a new nickname." said Race.

"I don't know what my new nickname should be, so you guys can think on it and figure that out. I'm going up to the roof to think." I said.

I walked up to the roof and sat by the edge, with my feet hanging over. Yeah I know, not the smartest thing to do, but you know. It's not like I hadn't done it before. I started singing softly to myself.

_And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to turn, no on to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here._

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him, and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping.  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head.

On my own, pretending he's beside me.  
All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me.

In the rain, the pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights, are misty in the river.  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever.

And I know it's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him.  
And although I know that he is blind,  
Still I say, There's a way for us.

I love him, but when the night is over,  
He is gone, the river's just a river.  
Without him, the world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers.

I love him, but every day I'm learning,  
All my life, I've only been pretending!  
Without me, his world will go on turning,  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known!

I love him...  
I love him...  
I love him...  
But only on my own...

"Youse have a beautiful voice." I heard someone say. I hadn't heard anyone come up to the roof. I whirled around to see Spot standing on the fire escape.

"Thanks, Spot." I said.

"It's a pretty song too. It's kind of sad though. Where did ya hear it?"

"It's one of my favorite songs. It's from Les Miserables. It's an amazing musical. Good book too, even though it is hard to read because of all the French. It's a very sad story." I told him.

"Will you sing another one?" Spot asked me. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want me to sing?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok...

_There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone._

Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me

That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more."

I stopped when the song ended, and looked at Spot. He seemed mesmerized.

"That one's sad too. Hey!" Spot suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked somewhat alarmed.

"I know what your new nickname should be!" he said.

"Really? What?"

"You are now going to be known as Songboid!" he told me.

"Hmm. Songbird. I like it!" I said.

"Great!" he told me. Then he hugged me. After that, we went downstairs to inform the others of my new name.

"Heya, boys." I said as we walked downstairs.

"Heya, Alvy." said Mush.

"Hi" said Blink.

"Hey" said Jack.

"Hiya, Al." said Race and Crutchy at the same time.

"We figured out her new name!" said Spot. They all looked up.

"What is it?" asked Blink.

"Songbird." I said.

"Why Songboid?" asked Mush.

"Cuz I hoid 'er singin' and she's got da most amazing voice eva." Spot informed them.

"Really?" they all yelled in unison.

"Sing sometin' for us!" said Jack.

"OK..." I said. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything." said Blink. The others all agreed.

"Alright.

_When a thing is wick, it has a life about it.  
Now, maybe not a life like you and me.  
But somewhere there's a single streak of green inside it.  
Come, and let me show you what I mean._

When a think is wick, it has a light around it.  
Maybe not a light that you can see.  
But hiding down below a spark's asleep inside it,  
Waiting for the right time to be seen.

You clear away the dead parts,  
So the tender buds can form,  
Loosen up the earth and  
Let the roots get warm,  
Let the roots get warm.

Come a mild day, come a warm rain,  
Come a snowdrop, a-comin' up!  
Come a lily, come a lilac!  
Come to call,  
Callin' all the rest to come and see!

When a thing is wick,  
And someone cares about it,  
And comes to work each day, like you and me,  
Will it grow?

It will!

Then have no doubt about it,  
We'll have the grandest garden ever seen!  
[Spoken]  
Oh, Dickon, I want it all to be wick! Would you  
come and look at it with me?

I'll come every day, rain or shine if you want me.  
All that garden needs is for us to come wake it up!

But, Dickon, what if we save the garden, then Uncle  
Archie takes it back, or Colin wants it?

Ay, what a miracle that would be, gettin' a poor  
crippled boy out to see his mother's garden!

You give a living thing  
A little chance to grow,  
That's how you will know  
If she is wick, she'll grow.  
So grow to greet the morning,  
Leave the ground below.  
When a thing is wick  
It has a will to grow and grow.

_Come a mild day, come a warm rain,  
Come a snowdrop, a-comin' up!  
Come a lily, come a lilac!  
Come to call, calling all the rest to come!_

Calling all the rest to come!  
Calling all the world to come!

Oh, somewhere there's single streak of green below,

And all through the darkest nighttime,  
It's waiting for the right time.  
When a thing is wick, it will grow!"

I finished the song and they all clapped.

"That's much happier than the other two ya sang!" said Spot. And he was right. It was one of my favorites. I loved that song.

"Alright." said Jack, when everyone had finished clapping. "It's settled. Your new name is Songbird and your leavin' to go to Brooklyn tomorrow with Spot."

"Alright, Jacky-boy." I said. Then I went upstairs to pack my things.

.:~SC~:.

**There ya go! Chapter 7! Oh yea and virtual cookies to anyone who can name the songs and the musicals they are from! I seriously do want 5 reviews this time though. Really. It makes my day reading the reviews you guys send. She's going to Brooklyn in the next chapter! YAY! Finally! I'll finally get to the really good stuff. Oh yea. for any of you who like Harry Potter, you should read my other fanfic. It's called The Life of Adelin Black. I need to update that one too, which I will soon so yea. Anyway... REVIEW! Love ya guys!**


	9. Chapter 8: Arriving in Brooklyn!

**Really guys… only two reviews again… I realize I took a really long time to update, but it's cuz I had Girls Camp with my friend, my Girls Camp, then as soon as I got back I went to Bear Lake with my family, so yes, Ive been busy… but still only two reviews? Oh well… A special thank you to Ealasaid Una and Twigirl19 who reviewed… and virtual cookies to Twigirl19 who guessed the songs… they were: On My Own-Les Miserables, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables-Les Miserables, and Wick-Secret Garden. And btw, you don't always have to review… you can PM me too… but anyway, here's chapter 8 of Welcome to Brooklyn!**

**"And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air  
And years come, and years go  
Time runs dry  
Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive and whole  
Till I hear you sing once more."**

**~Til I Hear You Sing, Ramin Karimloo, Love Never Dies.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really honestly think, that if I owned Newsies I would be sitting at my computer writing FANfiction? Didn't think so… I do own my characters and my plot though…**

Chapter 8

**Alvy's POV**

I was packing my stuff, which to be honest wasn't much. I didn't have very many clothes. Most of them were my brother's old clothes, and I didn't own a single skirt… not to mention, I wouldn't put one on anyway. I stuffed all my clothes into my bag then went into the washroom. I grabbed my brush from there and went back into the bunkroom. I went over to my bed and crawled underneath it. You see, under my bed was this nifty little loose floorboard. I lifted up the right one, then I grabbed my jewelry box that was under it.

I opened the box to make sure everything was there. It was. I pulled out my emerald earrings, that were shaped like hearts. My parents had given them to me for my 13th birthday. They used to be my grandmother's. I put them on, then I pulled out my necklace that Ayden had gotten me for my birthday.  
It was just a silver chain, and hanging down from it was another piece of silver with green gems and diamonds in it. I just hope they weren't real diamonds. As it was I had no idea how Ayden afforded it in the first place. **(A/N: Here's the link to a pic of the necklace just remove the spaces:** **http:/ www. liasophia. com/ sites/ corporate/ productcatalog? page= productdetail&sku= 103233501&showCrumbs= true. The earrings are just pretty much exactly as I described them) **I put the necklace on as well… these were my most prized possessions. I grabbed the bag with my stuff in it and walked downstairs.

Spot and I decided to leave today instead of wait til tomorrow, and Jack agreed with us. None of us wanted to take chances with my father finding me. When I got downstairs, they all turned and looked at me, and kind of stared… which was weird, considering the fact that I didn't even really look nice at all.

"Guys?" I asked. "Why are ya staring at me?"

I guess to be honest Spot was the only one _really_ staring at me. But he didn't respond… why was he looking at me like that.

"That's a real pretty necklace you're wearing, Song." said Blink.

"Yea! And pretty earrings!" Mush agreed. Spot was still staring…

"Thanks guys." I said.

"So are we leavin'?" asked Spot, who seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

"I guess so." I said. I looked at all my friends who were here and not out selling.

"Bye, guys." I said. I went to Race and hugged him, then Blink, Mush, Jack, and finally Crutchy.

"Be careful, Al." Crutchy said to me.

"I will." I said. Then I walked over to Spot.

"See ya guys soon." Spot said to them, and started walking out the door.

"Bye." I said and followed him out into the streets. We walked in silence for a bit. It wasn't an awkward silence though… it was kinda nice. Neither one of us wanted to talk and break the silence. SO we just walked. Apparently Spot got sick of the silence and decided to try to talk to me.

"Soooooo…" he started. "How's it goin'" he asked. I just looked at him… what kind of question was that? My brother just died, I just found out my biological father killed my brother and parents and probably wanted to kill me, and I was leaving all my friends behind in Manhattan and moving to Brooklyn… how did he think it was going?

"Fine." I said, deciding to lie instead of making him feel like a moron.

"Really? You really expect me to think that you're actually fine? I just asked you so that maybe you would want to talk about it. I'm here for you if you want to let it all out. I'll listen."

I just stared at him… he was willing to let me vent and talk to him and tell him everything… I decided I didn't want to break down in the middle of the street, so I told him that I'd talk to him when we got to the Brooklyn Lodging House. He just nodded and I looked around and saw one of my shortcuts. If we went that way, we could get to Brooklyn in ¼ of the time it would take to just walk.

I ran off in that direction, and Spot looked shocked, but he followed me. We ran pretty fast, and got to the Bridge about two minutes later. We stopped running and just walked across it. We didn't talk anymore until we got to the lodging house. Then Spot lead me upstairs, but instead of going into the bunk room, we turned down a hallway and walked into an empty room. There was a bed and a dresser with clothes hanging out of it, and a small mirror in the corner.

"Ya gonna stay in 'ere." Spot said to me. "I'll jus' sleep in da bunkroom."

It was then that I realized that this was Spot's room.

"No." I said. "I'm not gonna take your room Spot. I'll just sleep in the bunkroom." It wasn't just the fact that I didn't want to take Spot's room, it was also the fact that I didn't particularly want to be alone.

"We'll figure everything out later." said Spot. Apparently he didn't feel like arguing with me right then. I was stubborn, and he knew it. "Do you want to talk?" Spot asked.

I just looked at him then barely nodded me head. He looked at me, and nodded. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Spot came over and sat next to me. I wasn't sure where to start or how much to tell him, so I just told him everything. He already knew most of it, I mean he had been there the last few days. But he didn't seem to care, he just let me talk and tell him everything. He didn't interrupt me once. After I was done, I was fighting to not cry. I hadn't cried the whole time I was talking to Spot, and I didn't particularly want to start crying now. So I fought back the tears. Spot noticed I was about to cry and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Youse can cry. 'S ok." Spot told me.

"No. I've cried enough in the past few days… I don't need to cry more." I said.

"Really, it's fine. Youse 'ave been through a lot dese last few days." he told me.

I really didn't want to cry anymore… especially not in front of Spot. For the last couple days, he'd been the one who held me while I cried… I just didn't want to cry anymore… not to mention I'm pretty sure it wasn't possible. I think I had already cried as much as possible.

"I'm not gonna cry Spot. I'll be okay." I told him. He just looked at me for a second, then moved his arm.

"I'll leave ya alone so youse can get settled in and come meet da guys. Youse can take a nap if ya want. Ya need ta sleep." he said. He was right… I was tired and wanted to sleep, but I didn't want to be alone. I tried to tell him that, but he left before I could.

I decided I'd be okay for now, and that I didn't really need to have anyone there and that I could just go to sleep. So I did. I moved my stuff before lying down, then I fell asleep pretty quickly, thankful for the relief of sleep…

**Spot's POV**

She hadn't come back downstairs since I took her up there, and that was about an hour ago. I had gone to check on her about 20 minutes after I had left her up there, and she had been asleep. I just left her there, figuring she needed to sleep. I was playing poker with Scotch and Patches, a couple of my newsies, and I wasn't winning… Scotch was almost as good as Race.

"Geez, Scotch. How do you do that?" Patches asked as Scotch won another round. "The deck ain't rigged is it?"

"Nope. Pure talent" was Scotch's reply.

All of a sudden, we heard a scream from upstairs. I got up and ran up those stairs so fast, I surprised myself. I opened the door to my room and found Alvy moving around on the bed and screaming. I rushed over to the side of the bed, and tried to wake her up. It took a minute, but finally she woke up.

She shot straight up on the bed and looked around a minute. When she saw me, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back, and she sobbed into my shoulder. That's when I realized that some of my boys had followed me upstairs.

"Go." was all I said. They all left and went back downstairs, leaving us alone.

I just held Alvy, while she cried. After about two minutes, she stopped and was just shaking.

"Do ya wanna tawk 'bout it?" I asked her.

"I had the same nightmare again. I don't want to be alone." she said.

I hugged her and said, "Ise won' leave ya alone. Promise."

"Thanks Spot." she said.

"Hey? Do youse wanna come meet da boys?" I asked her.

"Yea sure!" she said cheering up.

"Aiight, le's go." I said. I took her hand and led her out of the room… this should be interesting….

.:~SC~:.

**Again sorry it took so long… but I want reviews! And I'm going to re-post the prologue, after I edit it, so if you want look at that in a few days. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Meet BrooklynHappy Times

**Heya! I'd like to thank Ealasaid Una for reviewing! Thank you! It seriously makes my day when you guys review. So yea. Is anyone else as excited as I am about the season finale of The Glee Project? I LOVE Damian! Anyway...Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. However, Alvy, Scotch, Patches, Skip, Ace, Ash, Slip, Snap, Crackle, and Pop are all mine. **

**"I never meant to hurt you!  
I never meant to break your heart in two!  
I'm sorry of I hurt you!  
I'm sorry but it's, what I seem to do.  
They call me a heartbreaker,  
Nothing, but a heartbreaker!"**

**~Heartbreaker, Ryan Kelly-Celtic Thunder: The Show**

Chapter 9

**Alvy's POV**

Spot and I walked downstairs to go meet the other boys. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I walked downstairs, but I was surprised. There were not very many boys. _Way_ fewer boys in Brooklyn than in Manhattan.

Scotch was a boy probably around 18 with short, white blonde hair. Another boy Slip-who looked about 7- had the same hair and looked like he could be Scotch's little brother. I later found out, that they are in fact brothers.

Then there was Patches. He was about 14 and had short brown hair. He was pretty tall for his age, and apparently still growing. His little brother, Switch, was about 9 and looked remarkably like Patches.

There was Ace and Ash who were twins the age of 15 with long-long for a boy at least- flaming red hair. They weren't quite as tall as Patches, but they weren't exactly short either.

And then there was Skip. He was about 16 or 17 with short jet black hair. Next to him were three little boys. Triplets about the age of 6 who went by Snap, Crackle, and Pop. **(A/N: yea I know... snap crackle and pop... like rice krispies, but i couldn't think of anything else.) **They were Skip's little brothers.

As I looked around and met all the boys, I realized something. Every single one of the boys in the lodging house had at least one sibling. Except Spot. So everyone in the Brooklyn Lodging House except Spot and I had at least one sibling living in the lodging house with them. Looks like Brooklyn's big on family.

Slip, Switch, Snap, Crackle, and Pop all liked me and gave me a hug. They were younger though, so that's not that unusual. Ace and Ash just kind of looked at me. Same with Skip and Patches. Scotch however, came up to me, spit in his hand, and held it out to me. I spit in my hand, and shook his. That seemed to unfreeze the rest of the boys. Seemed like I had passed some kind of test.

Ash and Ace came up to me and also spit-shook with me. Patches smiled at me. He was kind of shy. It was adorable... even if I was only 3 years his senior. Skip still just stood there though. Then he walked over to me, took my had, bowed, and then kissed my hand... like some richie would have done. It was... different. No one had ever done that before.

"How are you?" he asked. He had a thick, like _really _ thick Scottish accent. It was almost as thick as my Irish accent.

"I'm just fine." I said. He released my hand and smiled at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spot glaring at him with those amazing eyes. _Dang it, Alvy! Stop thinking about his eyes! He'll never like you._ I told myself. It was true. No matter how nice he was to me, and no matter how much I liked him, he would never like me back. And you know what? It broke my heart.

**Spot's POV**

I looked at Alvy and saw the look of pain in her eyes. It made me sad. I just hoped that I wasn't the one causing her this much pain. I wouldn't be able to stand it! I loved her! There! I admitted it! I LOVE ALVY MCGRATH! HAPPY? I love her and it's my fault that she's sad! How could I be such an idiot? I loved her and I couldn't stand the fact that me that was causing her pain.

I decided right then and there that I was going to tell her that I loved her. I just had to figure out how I was going to do that...

.:~SC~:.

That night I almost told her. But then I didn't. We were all in the bunkroom playing poker, and let me tell you, Alvy's good at poker. She's almost better that Race. I couldn't believe it!

"Aiight, boys! Bed! We don't need Song 'ere takin' anymore of ya money. Youse are gonna need it for papes and food tamorrow." I shouted to the bunkroom.

A few of the boys grumbled about it, but they all knew better than to ignore me. I took Alvy to my room and planned to have her sleep in there, then I was going to go back to the bunkroom. I waited outside the door while she changed her clothes. When she said I could, I went in.

"So, ya get to sleep in 'ere, and I'll sleep in the bunkroom. Make yaself comfortable, and I'll come wake ya up in da mornin'." I told her, and turned to leave.

As I was about to leave, I heard her say my name. It was so quiet, I wasn't sure if she had actually said it, but when I turned around, she was sitting up in the bed and looking at me.

"I don't want to be alone... will you stay in here with me?" she asked as if she was a small child.

"Yeah. I'll stay wit' ya." I told her. I couldn't tell her no. I had made a promise to never let anyone hurt her, and to always keep her safe. I wasn't about to break that promise.

I went to the bunkroom, grabbed a blanket and a pillow, then went back into my room. I took my shirt off and saw her blush. I just smirked and laid down on the floor. She laid down on the bed and went to sleep pretty fast. I went to sleep pretty quick after her. I was going to keep my promise and keep her safe.

.:~SC~:.

**Alvy's POV**

I was having the nightmare again. I woke up and found that I was screaming and crying. I looked over and saw that Spot had been trying to wake me up. Spot... he was okay. It was just a dream. I had to tell him everything this time. I had to tell him that I loved him. Even if it meant that he would toss me out and that I would have to go back to Manhattan or just live on the streets. i had to tell Spot I loved him. Just in case my dream became reality, and he really did die.

"Are youse, alright?" he asked me.

"I was just having the nightmare again." I said.

"Do ya wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked.

"Yeah... there's something about my dreams that I haven't been telling you." I started. He just looked at me and didn't say anything, so I continued. "Well, in these dreams, just before my father kills you..." I took a deep breath and continued. "We both tell each other that we love each other... and honestly that's the only good part of the dream. If it wasn't for the rest of the nightmare, it would be the perfect dream. Spot... I love you. I have since I first joined the newsies two years ago. I love you." I finished and he looked at me for a second. The next thing that happened was completely unexpected.

He just broke into a huge grin-not a smirk and actual grin-then he took me in his arms and he kissed me. He kissed me! I couldn't believe it. Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn kissing me!_ ME!_ It was a dream come true. Literally, and I loved every second of it.

He broke the kiss and the next words he said, completely shocked me.

"I love you, too."

.:~SC~:.

**And there's the end! Of the entire story! HAHA! lol yea I'm kidding. it's not even close to ever! HAHA SUCKERS! I tricked you! lol I love you guys! and reviews make me smile! **


End file.
